


That's Entertainment

by subminimal (markymark261)



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-19
Updated: 2003-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markymark261/pseuds/subminimal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xena entertains some Amazons and Gabby gets inventive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They're all the property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. Also, the main joke's stolen from an old Not The Nine O'Clock News sketch (I spent ages trying to come up with variations but couldn't top the original).

What's that? You want Gabby to tell you another bedtime story? Alright, but this one will have to be the last. Now, let's see ...

Once upon a time, a few months ago to be exact, I was working on a scroll, not getting very far with it, when a noise behind me disturbed me from my work.

A band of Amazons were gathered around Xena in a circle.

Looking around at the Amazons, Xena rubbed her hands slowly over her leather-clad body, declaring loudly "My skin is as soft as silk."

The Amazons looked at each other perplexed.

Xena continued, stretching her arms high into the air and arching her back, exclaiming "I'm bent would anyone like to try me?"

This confused the Amazons even more.

Xena looked around at the Amazon's faces and smiled, licking her lips. "Anybody fancy a little nibble?"

Finally one of the Amazons leapt forward in excitement, "I know - you're a banana!"

That Amazon then took Xena's place in the center of the circle, while the other Amazons all either nodded or slapped their hands to their foreheads.

I returned to my scroll, but suddenly I found ideas coming into my head that I hadn't planned and the story suddenly went off into unplanned and unchartered territory.

And that, my dear sir, is how I invented slash fiction.

Oh, look at you, off in a world of your own. You sleepyhead, you missed the ending. Oh well, never mind. Night, night, Joxer. Sweet dreams.

THE END


End file.
